ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Himeko/Weapon
I. Blood Manipulation ''' Himeko can transform her blood into weapons. Her most notable creations include a '''scythe and a shield, however she has been known to create weapons like a kusarigama and bow and arrow. Her power is limited to her own blood only and said blood transformations are solid 'form not liquid, as though they appear. The full capabilities of this ability is unknown, but in time perhaps, Himeko could create more advanced weaponry, and perhaps body altering transformations.This ability was not something she possessed two years ago and has been called '''black magic '''and not something normal by Kaiser. It's become apparent that this is her 'niche' so to speak in her race. Her strongest form of magical ability. II. '''Acidic Properties '/ '''Regeneration Her blood has a highly acidic property to it, doing damaged to anything it touches. However, this leaves the girl's body to healing on its own through very slow regeneration, rather than bandages and such. I. Familiar A creature whom Himeko recently opened herself to. Once a familiar to her mother, now residing inside her, the creature is of corrupt origin. At the moment, it is unknown what real power Himeko could draw from the being, however, it's been shown to act based on her emotions, more importantly anxiety, in response painting her skin at the fingers black, which will slowly continue to turn her skin color unless she calms herself, as well as shadows of ravens and their cries deafening her ears. Though she vowed never to use it, it appears that the Valravn has deceived her. ' She does not have a choice'. I. Dreamwalker ''' A very passive ability, something Himeko recently discovered. To use it, she must put all her emotions into it, and have a deep '''connection '''with the person to be able to invoke them and create a space for the two of them to communicate. In the space, Himeko can create what the environment is like, but it can also be slightly manipulated by the other person, depending on the circumstances. She can in no way, shape or form hurt them in it, however, their bodies in the real world are still susceptible to injury. The ability is purely meant as an escape, and also a means of communication. I. '''Keen Senses Himeko is highly sensitive to magic. Typically, the hairs on her body will stand, she'll get cold chills, or her body will tingle. It's not quite common knowledge, as she'd just started experiencing this feeling prior to the Patron losing control of her body. However, it's quite clear it will not just go away with time, as it's become quite a permanent feeling at this point. This feeling has lead her to discover the Patron's hideout in the mountains of Hurumia, if the bodies had not led the way, Himeko could definitely have found her way to it. I. Agile and Nimble Himeko is flexible. Due to her small frame and stature, the girl can move quite quickly, and can easily wear an opponent down with her high stamina. Though it's to be noted that she is prone to clumsiness still despite this. I. A Friend to them All Himeko has shown many a time how close she can be to the mutants in Pandelion. She is also a mother to a goobbue, and is welcome in it's family. However, she has been shown to not always connect with them, as she failed to calm a bird mutant who attempted to attack the others. Still, it has been noted by Kokatori her abilities are impressive and strange, as they are deemed failures in their experiments. I. A Unknown Entity ' Gifted to her after her mother's death, the book itself seems to contain a vast amount of secrets, however, Himeko is very limited to what it's inside. Most of the spells inside are written in a language that she cannot understand, only some written in English. It's as if, in time, they will translate, but it's unknown how or what could cause them to do so. The book protects itself, the ribbons attacking anyone who is not the owner. It will not open to anyone, but Himeko, and if peering over her shoulder to read, the pages will appear blank. ''CURRENT SPELL[ S ] SHOWN : Basic '''Fertility Spells / Herbal teas to increase Fertility Minor Barrier Spell I. The Power of Music Given to her on her birthday by her then boyfriend Akaneiro, Cadence is a flute like instrument made by Kokatori by request of the kitsune to lull the mutants in a calmed state as well as making them obey orders. Though it does not work on all of them, it has been shown to be a truly great asset for the witch and her family living in Pandelion. The sound it makes is inaudible to human ears. When asked if the sound it emits hurts the creatures, Akaneiro's reply was, "Yes and no. It depends on how you treat the mutants while using it. Kokatori normally plays the sound until they are completely disturbed and retreat in fear. I can imagine however that soothing a mutant after playing the sound is an option." I. Bond Meaning, "One Who Stands Beside", in Greek. Though at first, unwillingly created for keeping tabs on the girl, Etri's wishes for this spell have exceeded her wants. After passing away, Alhildr, the one who had connected herself to Himeko, had thought the spell gone. However, recently, the two have discovered quite the opposite. Himeko and Alhildr share a bond not just on a physical level, but mentally and spiritually. Himeko is the only human '''individual the wolf can connect her eye sight with. They share each others emotions and worse, sometimes even '''wounds, their pains, especially if the pain is strong. For Alhildr this is nothing much, at least in the way of wounds, but for Himeko it can be a catastrophe. Due to her Cailleach nature, Himeko is far more fragile and therefore, despite Alhildr's high pain tolerance, Himeko cannot shoulder such strain and will immediately collapse as she shares it with the wolf girl. It's a struggle they will both have to come to terms with, adapt to, and explore together as there is little knowledge on how to break it, since the wolf girl was instructed by Etri on how to create it only. Currently, it appears to be manageable and even sometimes a blessing, but this is just the start of their journey together.